1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to a key holder, more specifically to key holders having practical and personal security features.
2. Description of the Related Art
Key holders typically have a sole purpose, namely grouping keys together and securing them together to prevent loss of individual keys. A decorative element is often provided on a key ring to which the keys are attached.
Self-defense and personal security instruments, such as nightsticks, flashlights, pepper sprays canisters, whistles, etc are typically very efficient for self-defense purposes and useful to trained individuals but quite cumbersome and not easily manipulated by average adults in a self-defense situation.
There is therefore a need for a key holder which provides both practical day-to-day manipulation of keys and personal security capability.